


Meddling

by multidimensionalcon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Minor Souda Kazuichi, Mutual Pining, VERY Minor Ibuki Mioda, ishimondo - Freeform, no beta we die like men, simp rights, they/them pronouns for chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multidimensionalcon/pseuds/multidimensionalcon
Summary: Chihiro is tired of their two best friends being dumb and pining for each other, so they attempt to talk Mondo into confessing how he feels to Kiyotaka. Hall-Monitor hijinks ensue, with yelling and flowers.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> So after getting very into the Danganronpa series, I read every single Ishimondo fic that there was on Ao3. Yeah, all of them. I went all the way back to 2013 fics. Since I ran out of Ishimondo content to consume, I guess I just gotta make my own content now. Maybe I'll write more if I feel like it and people enjoy it.

Mondo Oowada was going to kill Chihiro Fujisaki. 

Well, no, not actually. As pissed off at his much smaller friend as Mondo was, he couldn’t help but admit that he was much too fond of Chihiro to ever lay a hand on them (which Chihiro knew for a fact). But damn it if he wasn’t pissed off by Chihiro’s meddling in his love life!

“Mondo.” Chihiro rolled their hazel eyes. “Mondooooooooooooooo-” They flopped down onto the couch of the third-floor rec room where they had been chatting. Since it was after school hours, the rec room was bustling as usual. Since it had games and magazines and hot girls, it proved itself to consistently be a busy enough place to talk about things. The noise made by their fellow students shooting billiard balls and yelling at each other over cards was the perfect camouflage for a serious discussion between Chihiro and their best friend Mondo about Mondo’s blatantly obvious crush on their mutual friend Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Well, blatantly obvious to everyone around them except Kiyotaka himself, who wasn’t exactly all that well-versed in all things romance and wouldn’t notice someone crushing on him if they threw him in a hydraulic press.

“Chi, if you don’t fuckin’ stay out of my goddamn personal business, I swear to god-” 

“I have been staying out of your ‘personal business’ for months now!!” Chihiro took their hands and covered their eyes in frustration. “I can’t take it anymore, dude! If I see you making goo-goo eyes at Kiyotaka one more time, I’m going to hurl. I know that since you two are “bros”-” Chihiro added their own air quotes around the word “bros”. “-That you don’t want to mess anything up between the two of you, but…” They trailed off. “You’re gonna have to tell him how you feel at some point.”

While Chihiro had been talking, Mondo was progressively getting redder and redder in the face. “Shut up shut up shut up shut up sHUT UP-” He wasn’t aware his volume had increased dramatically until everyone in the room was suddenly looking at him. “...Maybe, uh. We should prob’ly move this conversation somewhere, uh. Else.” 

Chihiro inwardly groaned. Mondo did this every time a subject that he was uncomfortable with was brought up. They had specifically taken Mondo here because they thought that it was finally time to talk about it, and now that they had to move the conversation was just going to get delayed. “Yeah, sure, fine. Whatever.” Chihiro stood up and smoothed out their dress before following Mondo out of the room. 

They walked around in silence for a bit, not really going anywhere in particular. It took Chihiro a while before he realized what Mondo was subconsciously doing- he was really stalking the hallways looking for Kiyotaka. It took the two of them a while to find him- Hope’s Peak had a very large campus, after all- but eventually Chihiro and Mondo found Kiyotaka in the middle of busily chewing out an upperclassman that Chihiro recognized from their advanced physics class, Kazuichi Souda. 

“-And what’s furthermore, Souda-kun, this is the third time this week that I’ve caught you loitering around this hallway! What reason would you exactly have to be ‘hanging out’, as you claim, outside of these particular dormitories? You and I both know that your dormitory is on the other side of the hallway.” Kiyotaka’s fiery red eyes were bright with excitement in the fact that he had caught someone doing what they shouldn’t be. As the Ultimate Moral Compass, he was more or less made to do this kind of work, not that he’d admit that or even believed it. He hated being told that he was gifted, telling anyone who dared call him that that he had only gotten to where he was with the use of hard work and effort. And you’d definitely have to be insane to say that he didn’t put in a lot of both of those things, going as far as to shirk social events and properly taking care of himself in order to achieve his goals. 

“Oh, er, that!” Kazuichi laughed nervously while attempting to hide something behind his back. “Would you believe me if I said I was lost?”

“No.” Kiyotaka narrowed his eyes. “You have one more chance to tell me why you’ve really been standing here all night before I give you a week’s detention.” 

By this point, Chihiro and Mondo had been watching the whole scene unfold in front of them like a cheesy soap opera. They probably would have gotten a satisfying conclusion too, if life really was like a soap opera. However, as anyone living stuck in reality knows, things never end up that neatly. 

“Uh- Uh- Uh-” Kazuichi stammered a few times, his pink eyes whirling around the hallway desperately trying to find something else to focus Kiyotaka’s attention on besides him. After a very short amount of stalling, he found it- Chihiro and Mondo trying and failing to hide behind a set of lockers. “Wait, who are those people? Go yell at them for loitering, too!”

Kiyotaka turned sharply around on one heel of his pristinely shined boots before he spotted his friends. “Fujisaki? Kyoudai? What are the two of you doing-” 

Before he got the chance to finish that sentence, Kazuichi dropped the oblong item he was holding- it had turned out to be a cheap bouquet of flowers- and took off down the hallway in a dead sprint, his arms failing in the air. “I don’t wanna get detention agaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!” 

Kiyotaka started to go after the magenta-haired repeat offender, but was abruptly stopped by a small hand on his arm. 

“You’ll get ‘em next time, Taka.” Chihiro grinned up at him, setting phase two of their plan into effect. “It’s Friday night! No classes tomorrow! Can’t you spend some quality time with your two dearest friends instead of marching up and down the halls alone?” They ignored the fact that Mondo was shooting daggers into their back with his eyes and expectantly waited for Kiyotaka’s response.

“...When you put it that way…” Kiyotaka was clearly conflicted. On one hand, shirking his important disciplinary duties was the most un-Kiyotaka-Ishimaru thing he could think of. But on the other hand, he’d been on hall monitor duty for almost seven hours now, and apprehending Kazuichi was the most exciting thing that had happened that night. 

Mondo noticed the dissension behind Kiyotaka’s eyes. Lowering his voice, he quietly muttered to Chihiro. “Don’t make Taka do that, dude. If he ditches the post or whatever, he’ll be beating himself up about it all weekend- or fuck, maybe even longer. Remember that time he got a C+ on that test? Yeah.”

Chihiro shuddered. Of course they remembered. Kiyotaka had shut himself in his room studying for days non stop until his agreed-upon exam retake date with the teacher. After he retested and got what he determined to be an acceptable grade, he had collapsed in the dining hall into a plate of scrambled eggs while attempting to eat breakfast. Mikan Tsumiki, an upperclassman and the volunteer school nurse, had diagnosed him with exhaustion and prescribed a mandatory bed rest. Getting Kiyotaka to stay in bed and actually rest was easier said than done, however. In the end, Chihiro and Mondo actually had to pay their friend Leon 2,000 yen to help the two of them duct tape Kiyotaka’s door closed so he couldn’t attempt to escape and go to classes, even though his teachers had granted him sick leave. 

“I don’t think I have enough cash on me to do that.” Chihiro joked quietly back to Mondo before refocusing their attention on Kiyotaka. “Alright. Well, if you won’t come with us, why don’t we come with you? We’ll accompany you on your patrol.” They said, making the decision without consulting Mondo first. The biker was clearly not pleased by Chihiro making this choice on his behalf and started to say something snarky about it, but he stopped once he saw the delighted look on Kiyotaka’s face. 

“Whadda you mean we’ll... uh… Yeah, we- I mean I, not we, there’s no we here, I made this choice myself-” Mondo rambled on. “Let’s go scare freshmen or whatever it is that you do!” Chihiro simply smirked at their dumb friends. 

“Ok, well, while I do minorly take offense to the fact that you think I ‘scare freshmen for fun’-” Kiyotaka bent over and picked up the flowers, making sure they were all right. -“I can’t say you’re wrong. Kyoudai, I know you. You’re lying through your teeth.” He laughed a little. “You’d be bored silly in ten minutes.” 

Mondo couldn’t deny this. “...Awright, you got me.” He put up his hands in mock surrender. “Nobody can see through my bullshit quite like you, bro. What do I have to do as a penance for my crimes? Write a sentence out on paper 50 times? Detention? Probation?” He was no stranger to the Hope’s Peak disciplinary process, although after befriending Kiyotaka he’d been getting in trouble less and less (much to the surprise of the headmaster, who had been expecting much worse from the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader).

“First of all, language. We’re still on a school campus.” He rolled his scarlet eyes before continuing the conversation. “Seeing through people’s, er, ‘bull-feces’ is a talent I’ve acquired over my many years of dealing with delinquents of your sort.” Kiyotaka teased Mondo back in a manner that was almost flirtatious. “Actually, there is one thing you could do for me. A favor, as you will.” 

“Sure, anything.” Mondo said, just happy to have the chance to keep talking to Kiyotaka. 

“Would you take these?” Kiyotaka suddenly walked a few steps forward closer to Mondo and Chihiro before delicately handing Mondo the bundle of flowers (cheap ruby-colored gas station roses, it looked like) that he had confiscated from the floor. “I’m sure that your dorm room could use a little bit of love. Or, if you don’t want them-” Kiyotaka’s face fell, but only minisculely before rising back up into a smile again. “-I’m sure you could find someone pretty that you fancy to give them to. Off school campus. Not during school hours. Maintaining a respectful personal space away.” 

Chihiro watched this happen, completely dumbfounded. How could Kiyotaka and Mondo (well, mostly Kiyotaka) be so smart and also so completely stupid?? Kiyotaka was literally handing a gift of red roses to Mondo, who was nodding and taking them without thinking twice about what that could imply. 

‘For someone who spends so much of his free time thinking about whether or not his best friend is into him, he’s not very good at picking up on it!!’ They thought before intervening. “Mondo would love to take them! I’ll make sure that he gets a nice vase and that we find a safe place in his dorm where they won’t accidentally get wrecked.” 

“You’d do that? Thank you so much, Fujisaki!” Kiyotaka politely bowed to Chihiro as a way of thanks. 

“We’ve literally been friends for almost seven months. I think you can call me Chihiro now.” They laughed a little. 

“Alright-” Kiyotaka straightened back up. He was not very good at people-ing (for lack of a better term), but he was trying his best. “-Thank you so much, Chihiro!” He gave the two of them a beaming white smile. 

By this point, Mondo had realized the potential implications of Kiyotaka giving him a bouquet of roses. “Wait a minute, Taka, I have somethin’ I wanna ask you-” He stammered out, his face nearly the same bright shade as the flowers. 

Before he could finish that sentence, there was a loud electrical banging noise from down the hallway, accompanied by a bright flash of light and cheers. “IBUKI SAYS LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!” The recognizable voice of an excited fellow student rang through the halls, followed by more banging noises and peals of laughter. 

“...That can’t be good!!” Kiyotaka couldn’t finish the conversation- duty called once more. “Goodbye, you two! I’ll ‘see you around’ later!” He attempted to use slang before speed-walking off down the hallway, leaving Chihiro and Mondo behind. 

“He totally gave you flowers.” Chihiro laughed at Mondo once Kiyotaka was safely out of earshot. 

“Oh my fucking god, he gave me flowers.” Mondo’s jaw was on the floor. “Do you think he knows? Could you ask him?”

Chihiro simply shrugged. “You’ll have to ask him yourself. You don’t want me meddling in your love life, remember?” They responded, a devilish grin on their face. 

“You piece of-” Mondo groaned. 

“C’mon, Mr. Loverman, Let’s go find you a vase. Bet Hiro has a nice one that he thinks is a bong.” Chihiro tugged on the sleeve of Mondo’s long gang coat.

“Yer probably right, honestly. I can’t tell if that’s amusing or concerning.” 

Chihiro laughed one last time, dragging Mondo away.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” 

Ok, maybe Mondo wasn’t going to kill Chihiro after all. While he still definitely agreed that their meddling was annoying… Maybe in the end, it did more help than harm. And god knows that with how inept Mondo was with people he liked, he needed all the help he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I also never thought I'd be back on Ao3 writing fan fiction again. I haven't been on this website since middle school, and I'm a senior now. Hopefully I've improved my writing a little bit from my 13-year -old self, huh?


End file.
